Hangman
Hello, I am user TheMaskedMob7. Something strange happened to me in the game known as Minecraft. Over the course of three game days, I remembered most of the details, so bear with me as I tell you about the what I saw. Day 1 It started normal. It was a new single player survival world, and I began as most players would: mining trees, crafting wooden tools, and other such things. I found a cave with a jack ton of coal in it. I mined some of the coal and left the rest for later seen as it would be nighttime soon and there’s no need to waste half of the day in a cave. I made some torches and placed them down to mark a trail, so I would remember were the cave was. Then I came across a small hill which I dug a 4x4 tunnel into. I then placed a door down. I didn’t find any sheep that day, so I wasn’t able to sleep away the monster infested night. I crouched in the corner as I heard the rattling bones of a skeleton passing by. I waited until daytime arose and then I went out. Day 2 The next day I went out to do some exploring. I crafted a little boat and went out to an ocean. I sailed for about three minutes before I got worried that I might get lost. As I was about to turn around, something caught my eye. On an island with a large stone mountain, I saw what looked like a player. It suddenly disappeared. I didn’t know whether I was scared or curious. Maybe a little bit of both. I went on the island and found some sheep which I killed. Next made my way up to the top of the mountain. There was a cave leading to the other side. I walked through the dark cave and when I reached the exit, I could see a jungle biome. It was night by then, so I made a bed and slept in it. Day 3 I went into the jungle with nothing but a few torches, some wooden tools, a furnace, and a crafting table. Oh, and some raw mutton, can’t forget about that. I wandered around for a bit in search of a temple. As I was going to stop and cook the mutton, I heard someone…or somthing sprinting. I turned around to see nothing. I went to pursue whatever it was that made the noise. I searched around the area but to no avail. It turned out that curiosity got the better of me because it was now nighttime. I quickly grabbed the mutton from the furnace and ran for a nearby cave. When I got to the bottom of the cave, I saw something surprising. It was a single fire. Illuminating the darkness of the cave. And then it burned out. I suddenly heard the sound of a block breaking. I placed a torch down, and I saw something even more terrifying. A player. No, an NPC. It was hovering above the ground looking downward. Then I noticed the lead, wrapped around its neck, hanging on the stone sealing. And a cobblestone block floated gracefully in the air. I was too shocked to even move. I couldn’t take a screenshot in time. 10 seconds later, my game crashed. -This was written by Shrautsticks, thank you for reading. Category:Good pasta Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Shrautsticks